


Content

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while. Too long. And they're desperate for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_A_Hammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Hammer/gifts).



> [smell-of-bacon](http://smell-of-bacon.tumblr.com/) prompted me with: _Misha riding Jensen as if it’s been a while and they’re desperate for each other. Please? There seems to be a lack of Misha riding Jensen. Thank you!_ So I wrote 500 words of Bottom!Misha smut! :D

It's been a while. Too long. And they're desperate for it.

They see each other at work almost every day, and it's good, but not nearly enough. There's never enough time in the day to touch, to hug and kiss, to linger they way they truly want to. Their skin has been craving touch, and they know they should slow down, but they also know they're not going to.

It's been over a month since they've had this much uninterrupted time alone.

The removal of clothes had been sloppy and non ceremonial. They had needed skin and nothing was going to stand in their way. Jensen is pretty sure he lost a button or two off his shirt; Jensen is damn sure he doesn't care, especially since the removal of his shirt led to Misha vigorously sucking at his nipples.

Truth be told, Jensen has no idea where their clothes have ended up, it only matters that they are no longer wearing them. And finally, after over a month, Misha's perfect, naked ass is sinking down around his painfully hard cock.

"Oh God, yes!" Misha doesn't even wait a moment to adjust, he just throws his head back and begins riding.

This is not going to be slow. They can do slow, often do when they have the chance, but that is not what this time is about.

"Jen... Jen please. Oh please! Oh, right there!"

Misha wants to be fucked. Specifically, Misha wants to fuck himself on Jensen's lap, and God, he is so okay with that. Watching Misha with his head thrown back, sex flushed, panting and moaning, stroking his own cock, so desperate for his own release -- it's the hottest damn thing Jensen has ever seen.

Jensen is right there with him. He's pressing fingers into Misha's cut hips so hard he knows he's leaving bruises, jacking his hips, pumping so hard into Misha's body. And they are so close, both of them.

So close.

"Ah Jen..."

"Come for me, Mish. Come for me, baby!"

Misha does, moaning, as he coats his hand and Jensen's stomach with white ribbons. He is beautiful in orgasm, and the sight, the sound, the smell, the feel of him all around completely envelopes Jensen and takes over his senses.

His own orgasm rolls over him like a tidal wave, wringing every muscle in his body in exquisite pleasure, leaving him breathless, boneless, and exhausted.

They don't move for a long time.

The room reeks of sex; they are both uncomfortably sticky. Jensen eventually goes soft and falls from Misha's body.

But still they don't move.

The time to be frantic is over. They have a whole day now. They will clean up eventually; in fact, they will probably bathe together. Then they will have some kind of take out, maybe watch a movie, and later they will have slow sex. That will be very different from the frantic, clawing, desperate fucking they just had.

But it's all love.

**  
**And they are content to be for now.


End file.
